Dr. Zomboss
'Dr. Zomboss '''is the main antagonist of the ''Plants vs. Zombies video game series. He is an undead scientist who controls an army of zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' He appears on the last level of the roof stage, level 5-10, serving as the games final boss. Crazy Dave tries to tell you his weakness but he keeps getting mixed up about it. Once he finally remembers, He is abducted by a Bungee Zombie before he cans tell you. Then pounding footsteps start being heard and the legs of his mech, The Zombot, appear. The player must defeat him by planting the plants and stopping all his minions. Once the player has taken out a swarm of his minions he will make his mech lean over and shoot fire and ice balls at you. Sometimes he will launch Bungee Zombies from the Zombots fingers down at your plants like puppets. Once his health is low he will chuck a camber van at the plants to kill them. Once all his health is gone, the Zombot collapses, and Dr. Zomboss raises a white flag of surrender. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' After his surrender in Plants vs. Zombies, he returns, probably reanimated from the dead. He appears as the final boss at the end of each world, and briefly appears at the midway point of every world to introduce that world's Gargantuar, the secondary boss. He has a different Zombot for every world. The first four are similar, being able to leap around the board, trample plants, and fire missiles at key points in the player's defenses, also spawning zombies onto the board. The other Zombots have different effects, such as the Sharkatronic Sub using its vacuum mouth to remove plants on the water. Before he strikes he comes up with a way to try to turn the player against Dave and side with the zombies. However, after he is defeated, Dave and Penny counter his verbal attack, and he warps out to an unknown location, leaving behind a world trophy. It was at first believed that he warped to the Far Future, but after he was defeated there, he still warped out in worlds after. After his defeat in Jurassic Marsh, he begins his final attack: Project Paradox. He travels to Modern Day, moments before the time travel journey began, to stop Crazy Dave from eating the taco and having a desire to travel back in time, thus meddling with Zomboss's plans. He warps time and summons zombies from all history (and future) to converge on the player. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Coming soon. Trivia * Dr. Zomboss is the only zombie in Plants vs. Zombies that uses proper grammar. * As opposed to the other zombies, Dr. Zomboss is shown as highly intelligent, as he is a degree in Thanatology (which is a degree in the study of death), and build his Zombot. * He is also the only zombie who can speak regularly, while all the other zombies speak through gibberish and the word "brains". Zombots Zombot Sphinx-inator.jpg|Zombot Sphinx-inator (Ancient Egypt) Zombot Plank Walker.jpg|Zombot Plank Walker (Pirate Seas) Zombot War Wagon.jpg|Zombot War Wagon (Wild West) Zombot Tomorrow Tron.jpg|Zombot Tomorrow-tron (Far Future) Zombot Dark Dragon.jpg|Zombot Dark Dragon (Dark Ages) Zombot Sharktronic Sub.jpg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub (Big Wave Beach) Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC.jpg|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC (Frostbite Caves) HD Zombot Aerostatic Gondola.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (Lost City) Zombotstage.png|Zombot Multi-stage Masher (Neon Mixtape Tour) Zombotdino.PNG|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur (Jurassic Marsh) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creator Category:Internet Villains Category:Annoying Orange villains Category:Vengeful Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Presumed Deceased